


Pietro's massage

by ambyliz



Series: Avengers and Massages [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avenger reader - Freeform, F/M, Pietro Lives, Porn With Plot, massage porn, pietro's a sweetheart, reader has a rough exterior, seriously read the extended ending cause its precious, the other avengers are only in the extended ending, this has more fluff that the steve one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 20:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6723256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyliz/pseuds/ambyliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Pietro installment of my massage series! Let me know if you would like to see a character who is not listed in the series summary. </p><p>Also feel free to give me massage prompts. I may use them for characters I don't normally write for i.e. tony, bruce, thor </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pietro's massage

“[Name], we’ve got to go, _now_!” You hear Pietro’s voice over the sounds of falling debris. “This place is coming down any second, leave the files!” You know he’s right, but all of your hard work will have been for naught if you don’t get all of the HYDRA files on the flash-drive. Pietro and you had taken down all the agents, but one of them must have come to and set off some alarm because the building was falling apart above you guys.

            _77%_

 _79%....C’mon…just move faster,_ [Name] thinks to herself.

            Before she has a chance to plead with the system any further, she feels arms wrap around her torso and wind whip her face. Next thing she sees is the HYDRA complex, blowing up, in the distance. They must be at least a mile away. She turns to Pietro with murderous eyes.

            “I almost had it, Maximoff!” [Name] pushes at his chest. “You’ve been at this a little more than 6 months and you think you know more than me, huh?” She scoffs at him, annoyed at his attempted heroics.

            “You’ve got to be kidding me, [Name]. You just saw that building explode, right? If we had waited for the damn files to upload, we’d be dead.” He deadpans. Pietro doesn’t seem as angry as her. “Anybody with a brain would’ve made the same call.”

            “Oh, so I don’t have a brain, is that it? Well, excuse the shit out of me for being focused on our mission. You know….get the files…or is your attention span as short as the time it takes you to run away like a _coward_?” You growl at him, your voice dripping with sarcasm. He tries to defend himself again, but you’re done listening. You both beginning walking towards the 2000 Jeep Wrangler, your preferred transport for missions.

            “…I should have never agreed to this fucking assignment…they warned me about you.” He murmurs. Your interest peaks at this.

            “What did you just say?” You whip your head towards him. Pietro strops walking and turns to you.

            “That you’re reckless. That you don’t care if your life is in danger or your partner’s life is in danger. That’s why no one wants to work with you.” You pale a little at his comment. It’s no secret that you’re a very dedicated avenger. You don’t have a family outside of the team or any friends. Even on the team, you’re really only close with Scott, you two being able to discuss mechanics and engineering. Steve’s talked to you time and time again about being a team player and playing well with the others.

            “I…” You can’t seem to come up with a defense.

            “So tell me, [Name]. What made you like this? Hmm? Daddy didn’t pay enough attention to you? Tell me. Did some guy take advantage of you? Tell you he loved you ‘til you gave it up?” His lame insults do little to phase you as you continue to walk, the vehicle in your sights. “Oh, I know. It’s guilt, right? Former HYDRA agent and all…” Those words make you stop dead in your tracks. Pietro catches up and stands in front of you.

            “How did you know? The only person who knows is-”

            “Cap?” Pietro finishes for you. “Wanda read his mind a few days ago. Don’t know what she was originally looking for, but she found that little tidbit of information.” The smarmy Pietro she has grown to dislike, emerges. “You took shots at him…during the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D…..you were Rumlow’s right hand man.” You can’t even look at him, the shame, swallowing you up. “This is how you make up for it, no? You go on missions and you do whatever it takes to complete them.” You feel tears prick at the corners of your eyes. When you look up at Pietro, his expression softens.

            “Let’s just get back to the safe-house. You wanna drive?” Your voice cracks as you hand him the keys and get into the passenger side, buckling yourself in. Pietro sighs before he climbs in, shuts the door, and starts the car.

 

            The ride back to the safe house is filled with tension. Your mind drifts to your time at S.H.I.E.L.D. You never suspected Rumlow was dirty. And after all the shit went down, Steve agreed to wipe your ledger if you joined the Avengers. One might think this makes you and he close friends, but you still can’t forgive yourself for almost killing him. You’re racked with guilt. You know deep down that Pietro’s intent wasn’t malicious. He was just trying to keep up with your offense, but his words were like salt in a wound and they continue to burn the entire car ride. Tears still threaten to fall down your cheeks as you attempt to will them away. You can feel Pietro’s eyes darting from the road to you over and over again, but he never speaks.

 

            Once in the safe house, you plop down on the couch and the silence continues until Pietro clears his throat.

            “Do you want some tea, [Name]?” His voice is soft and laced with concern, nothing like it was a half hour ago. You nod, silently, afraid you wouldn’t be able to answer the question. Your eyes focus on a ceramic beverage coaster that sits on the table in front of you. As you continue to examine it, the couch dips down next to you and Pietro is holding out a steaming cup. You take it, thank him, quietly, but still refuse to meet his gaze. “Please, look at me.” You hear him whisper. As you take a sip, you do as he asks. “Nobody warned me about you. I said that because I’m a _bulangiu_ , a jerk, and I didn’t mean it. I’m so sorry, you didn’t deserve that.” Your eyes widen at his sincere apology.

            “Really? I mean…it wouldn’t surprise me if they did…no one really likes me.”      “You don’t give them a chance to know you, [Name]…Look…I…I _volunteered_ to be apart of HYDRA, you didn’t know what you were doing. I had no right to use your past against you like that. Please, tell me what I do to make this right…” He pleads and even though you’ve forgiven him, you keep a stoic look on your face as you place your mug down and scoot back to the arm of the couch. He furrows his eyebrows at your actions until you swing your legs up and place your feet on his lap. Pietro looks down at your feet and then back up at your face.

            “Well?” You give him an expectant look. “Get to it.” You wiggle your feet to make your point and a wide smile spreads across his face. Pietro hold up his fingers and disappears in a blue blur before returning with a bottle of lotion. “Where the hell did you find that?” You ask him as he begins to untie your combat boots.

            “I brought it with me.” He answers, simply, removing your socks.

            “Hmm…couldn’t keep your hands outta your pants for a few nights, huh, Piet?” You giggle and he looks up at you, his eyebrows, raised.

            “I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh. I will make sure it’s not the last, either.” With this, he begins tickling your foot. You attempt to pull it back, but he’s got his right arm, holding down your shins.

            “No, no! Please, Pietro, don’t!” You squeal, the uncomfortable feeling drawing big laughs out of you. Thankfully, he stops at your pleading.

            “Don’t worry, micuţo. I’m going to take care of you tonight.” His words cause a not-so-unappealing clench in your abdominal muscles that you haven’t felt since….well, since way too long. He moves on the couch the face you, one leg parallel to the back of the couch, the other resting on the very edge, and your legs in between.

            Pietro is hot. He’s not just hot, he’s like…dirty hot. The kind of guy a girl would be a little bit worried about taking home to meet the parents. The electric blue eyes, the stubble, the unruly hair, and that panty-dropping, cherry-popping smile all came together in a delicious package with a sexy accent to boot. [Name] may be hyper-focused on her work, but she’s not blind. However, she’s never pictured herself with Pietro until right now. His thumbs press, firmly, into her instep, making her toes curl. The lotion is unscented, but it creates a smooth path for his fingers. His hands are calloused and rough, but funnily enough, she likes the edge it adds to the rub.

            “Mmm…just what I needed…” You sigh, contentedly. Even though your eyes are closed, you can _hear_ him smirk.

            “I’m glad, micuţo…” He chuckles. “….glad I can give you what you need…” There he goes again with the double entedre. You’re not sure if he knows what he’s doing or if it’s just your sex-starved brain turning an innocent comment into a dirty remark. His fingers start tracing patterns on your ankles. “Okay, pants off.” He orders, tapping your calf, twice, with his palm. You narrow your eyes at him.

            “Excuse me?”

            “I’m doing your calves next…you know, work my way up.” Pietro smiles, crookedly.

            “Piet, I have a jumpsuit on, I can’t _just_ take my pants off.” You shake your head at him.

            “I just wanna give you the best massage possible, micuţo.” He beams, earnestly. Even if you had wanted to say no, you can’t possibly do so now. Not when Pietro has his full lower lip jutted out in a sexy pout. You stand up and begin unzipping your tactical jumpsuit. Heat floods your cheeks as you realize what underwear you put on this morning, lavender satin with a white lace trim… _great_ , you sigh to yourself. You shrug the tight material off your shoulders and pull it down your legs, revealing the bottom half of your lingerie-encased figure. Your eyes dart back towards Pietro and he’s wearing the biggest, shit-eating grin. “Christ, [Name]…pretty racy for a mission…” He muses, rubbing the stubble on his chin. You glare at him, playfully.

            “Shut up, Maximoff! You’re the one who told me to take it off.” As you admonish him, you sit back in your former position on the couch, stretching your legs between his.

            “And I’m so glad I did…” He winks, running his fingers, lightly, down your thigh.

            “On with my massage, Romeo.” You encourage him. With his right hand, he picks up your left leg and rests your ankle on his shoulder. Pietro starts to knead his fingers into your sore calf muscles. A moan of pleasure escapes your lips before you have time to stop it.

            “I take it you’re pleased with my work, yes?” He snickers at you, amicably. He sets your left leg back on his lap and replaces it with your right leg, beginning his massage on that calf.

            Once he’s finished with your right leg, he keeps it on his shoulder as his hands begin dancing dangerously high on your thigh. You don’t question it, just let him continue his work, trying to control the pleasure that’s starting to rush to your core.

            “Turn over?” He asks. You open your eyes to meet his gaze and raise your eyebrows.

            “I th-thought you were just doing my legs.” Your voice wavers a bit.

            “Want me to stop?” There’s no teasing tone behind his words and you have a feeling that saying ‘no’ will change the course of your current relationship with the speedster. You shake you head. “Okay, then.” He smiles, helping you flip onto your stomach.

 _Keep it together, [Name],_ you tell yourself. _He’s just comfortable with touching and being half-naked. It’s a Eastern European thing….I think…._

Pietro settles one leg between yours, just below the back of your knees and spreads your legs a bit. You’ve never been more grateful to Stark for springing for the enormous, oversized sofas. His warm hands make contact with the backs of your upper thighs. If you weren’t wet before, you certainly are now.

            “How r’you s’good a’this?” You slur out the question, intoxicated by his touch. Pietro chortles, slightly, at this.

            “Well…” He begins, rubbing his thumbs into the bottom of your backside. “Sometimes, after using my speed for a long time, my legs would ache…not so much anymore since I’ve gotten used to them, but I had to learn how to do this for myself.” He explains, his fingers slipping down the insides of your thighs, kneading, gently. “I also like to think I know how to properly manipulate a woman’s body.” He whispers this, moving his hands under your panties. You gasp, quietly, but make no move to stop him. However, you question his actions when he starts to pull off your underwear.

            “Pietro!” You choked out. “What the hell-”

            “I don’t want to get lotion on your pretty panties, micuţo.” He clarifies, his fingertips still playing with top of the undergarment. “Do you wish to keep them on?” He inquiries, sounding more innocent than you’ve ever heard him before. You gulp. You already know your answer.

            “Take ‘em off.”

            Once again, Pietro’s smirk is audible, but you’re past the point of caring. He hooks his fingers into the sides of your underwear and drags them down your legs so quickly, before you even register the cold air hitting your butt, his warm hands are gripping it. He keeps his hands like that for a while before he begins rubbing the flesh.

            “Hmmm…” You can hear him hum, but you’re not sure why he’s doing so.

            “What?” You ask, your brain, hazy, and your nerves, tingling.

            “If you don’t mind me saying, [Name], you’ve got a beautiful ass…” He squeezing your bottom, firmly and straight up _giggles_ as he lands a light smack on your right cheek. “I like how it jiggles a little.” He comments.

            “Jeez, I better hit the gym…mmm…” The bite in your statement is thrown off by your sigh of content.

            “No…I like it the way it is…” Pietro says, defensively as if you just insulted _his_ ass instead of your own.

            “Thanks, Piet…” You mumble, enjoying the lewd massage your mission partner is currently giving you. You still aren’t sure if this is normal, but you’re done questioning it. You start to think that if Pietro keeps rubbing you like he is and you can just get a _little_ friction on your clit, you could come. Before you can stop yourself, you’re rubbing your thighs together, trying to get some of the aforementioned friction.

            “[Name]…” Pietro’s voice trembles. You don’t question his motives any longer as his hand snakes its way between your thighs and begins to rub your center.

            “Unnghh…” You whine, grinding into his hand, wanting him to speed up, which he does. He’s using his powers and his fingers are moving so fast they feel like a small vibrator. “Pietro….ahhh…” You grip the fabric of the cushion so hard your knuckles begin to turn white. You’re so wound up from his rubdown, it’s not long before you’re falling off the edge, a garbled version of his name groaned into the back of your hand. Pietro removes his hand and you flip over to face him. He’s studying the wetness on his hand and doesn’t hesitate to lick his fingers clean. A fire starts burning in your abdomen again. You can tell he’s not sure what to say, but you know what you want. “Shirt, Piet…take your shirt off.” You beg him, tugging at the bottom of under-armor. His lips spread in an easy smile and he acquiesces, ripping his shirt from his body. Pietro’s torso is certainly a force to be reckoned with. You sit up and run your fingers down his perfectly sculpted, washboard abs, enjoying the way his muscles clench under your touch.

            “Tell me what you need, micuţo…” He whispers.

            “Kiss me, Piet. Please.” You whimper, grabbing for his shoulders. He hovers over you, his lips less than an inch from yours. Pietro holds your jaw, gently, between his thumb and four fingers. Before you can plead again, his lips are molding into yours. Pietro kisses you with a beautiful balance between gentle and rough and fast and slow. You knew from looking at the guy that he’d be a good kisser, but _fuck_ does he have to ruin every other kissing experience you’ve ever had? His tongue lightly traces your bottom lip and you open your mouth to let him in. Pietro pulls back and looks you in the eye, wearing an expression you’ve yet to see on the Sokovian’s face.

            “I could kiss you forever, [Name].” He beams at you. _Please, do,_ you think to yourself. The thought of kissing anyone else is sort of disappointing. You’re not entirely sure how you feel about that. You can’t dwell on it any longer because Pietro’s soft lips are trailing down you jaw to your neck. Your hands fist in his messy hair, holding him to you. “Can I have you, micuţo, please, can I?” Pietro nuzzles his nose into your neck. He’s begging. He’s begging _you_ to have sex with _him_. You don’t hesitate to answer him.

            “Yes, Pietro. Please, fuck me.”

            The next thing you know, he’s kissing you and pulling you up to straddle him, his hands resting on your ass. You wrap your arms around his neck and return his kiss with fervor. One of his hands travels up your back and to the clasp of your bra. With absolutely no effort, he unhooks your undergarment, one-handed. You two pull apart so you can push your bra down your arms and off your body. Pietro cups your right breast and starts sucking on your nipple, flicking the nub with his tongue. You throw your head back and groan, scratching your nails across his shoulders.

            “You have lovely breasts, [Name]…everything on you is absolutely stunning.” He presses his forehead against yours, his breath fanning across your face.

            “Look who’s talking…” You murmur, salaciously. He and you share another kiss, this one exploding with unrelenting passion. “How do you want me, Pietro?” You ask him, sucking on his neck.

            Suddenly, you’re standing and facing the wall.

            “Like this…” He husks as he sinks into you from behind.

            “Holy fuck…” You mewl out, feeling Pietro’s large length stretch you. He pulls out, slowly before snapping his hips forward, burying himself in you once more. A cry escapes you lips at his actions. He wraps one strong arm around your waist, anchoring you to him. His other hand grabs a handful of your hair, yanking your head to the side so hips lips can attach to you neck. He’s not using his power…. _yet_.

            “You like this, micuţo, you like me filling your tight, wet pussy…” Pietro is answered when you tighten around his member causing him to let out an almost animalistic growl.

            “Piet…faster…faster, please…” You beg him, your hips meeting his as you thrust backwards. You hear a chuckle as his lips brush your ear. Pietro stops thrusting all together and you almost kill him, but before you can, he begins again, except with a _brutal_ rhythm.

            His hips slap against your ass, no doubt leaving bright red marks. The hand in your hair pulls your head to the side so he can kiss you again. You suck his bottom lip into your mouth, biting it, playfully. Your teeth click, accidentally, but it doesn’t stop either of you. Your second orgasm is fast approaching if the coiling in your belly is any indication. Pietro sucks on your tongue as you moan into his mouth.

            The hand previously around your waist, runs up to your breast, squeezing it, harshly. His hand in your hair runs down your body to your over-sensitized clit. Pietro rubs the bundle of nerves with three of his fingers, bring you closer to the edge.

            “Oh, God, Pietro, yes!” You scream. He slams against your g-spot with every thrust now.

            “Come for me, micuţo…” He whispers in your ear, biting the lobe. His words are your undoing. You put your hands out in front of you to stabilize yourself. Pietro doesn’t slow down and your orgasm seems to last longer than it ever has. The phrases that leave your lips don’t even make sense, but as you come down from your intense high, the only things you hear are Pietro’s strangled groans.

            “Can I suck your cock, Piet? I want you to come in my mouth.” He doesn’t answer, just turns you around and helps you to your knees. You don’t bother teasing the poor man, just engulf his length all at once into your mouth. His fingers find their way into your hair. Your cheeks hollow and you run your tongue along the underside of his erection.

            “Gonna come, [Name]…your mouth feels fucking amazing…ungh, keep going…” It’s so sexy to hear Pietro beseeching you. You cradle his balls in your hand and give them a gentle squeeze and that’s it for him. His hands tighten in your hair and his come shoots down your throat. You choke a bit before pulling back, slightly, and taking the rest of his release with no problem. Once he stops, you lick him clean, wanting, desperately, to make him happy. You feel his arms lift you.

          

             Next thing you know, you’re in Pietro’s bed with him, under the covers.

            “That was unreal, [Name]…I’ve…I’ve never-” Pietro tries to explain.

            “I know, me neither.” You sigh, cuddling into his side. He places a kiss on the side of your face.

            “Go to sleep, micuţo.” Pietro whispers.

            “Wait, Piet, what does that mean?” You ask, unsure of the name he’s been calling you all night.

            “It roughly translates to ‘little one’. It’s a term of endearment in Sokovia.” He gives you a shy smile.

            “How do you say ‘big one’?” You inquire.

            “Unul mare…” He tells you. “But that’s not endearing.” He furrows his eyebrows at you.

            “I know, but its what I’m going to call your dick…unul mare!” You place your palms on each side of your face in a mock surprised impression. He rolls his eyes before laughing with you.

            “I’m going to make you a promise, [Name]. I won’t go to sleep after each day unless I’ve heard you laugh at _least_ once.” Pietro turns to face you and cups your cheek. “Your laugh is too beautiful a sound. It must be heard everyday.” You blush at his compliment, but smile nonetheless. “Please, let the team see the easy-going, sweet girl I see right now.” His knuckles stroke your cheek, softly.

            “You want the rest of the team to see me like this, huh?” You nod towards your current state of undress. “You’re a kinky bastard, Maximoff.” You wink at him.

            “That is not what I meant.” He admonishes you, playfully. “ _This_ …” His eyes point down to your body. “This is for my eyes only.” The sentiment in his words doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Night, Piet.” You press your lips to his, lightly, before snuggling into him and closing your eyes, letting sleep take over.

* * *

 

**Extended Ending**

 

            Pietro and you trudge towards the rec room, knowing that’s where Steve will be. The flight on the quinjet wasn’t too long, but exhausting nonetheless. As you enter, you see the rest of team gathered around the dining area, enjoying lunch.

            “Pietro!” Wanda sees her brother and smiles, running up and hugging him. You feel a hand on your back.

            “Glad you’re back, kiddo.” Scott smiles, heading towards the food. Steve walks up to you.

            “Mission report on my desk by tomorrow morning, okay?” He smiles, tightly. You can’t meet his gaze, knowing that you didn’t complete your mission. “What happened?”

            “One of the agents came to and set off an alarm.” Pietro answers for her. “The entire place was coming down and I didn’t think we were gonna make it out, but [Name] found a way. We didn’t get the files, though. Sorry, Steve.” Your heart swells at Pietro’s kindness and you want to kiss him right then and there in front of everyone.

            “I’m sorry, Cap.” You sigh, looking down at your feet. One of his large hands lands on your shoulder.

            “Hey, [Name], it’s alright. Sometimes, it doesn’t always go our way. What matters to me is you kept your partner and yourself safe. Good work.” Steve congratulates you and although you feel a little guilty about Pietro lying, the Captain’s praise means so much. You glance over at the speedster and he gives you an expectant look. You two had talked about what you needed to do when you returned. Without warning, you wrap your arms around Steve’s torso, squeezing him, tight. You press your head against his chest and although he hesitates, his arms eventually wrap around you.

            “Thank you for giving me another chance to be good. You’re a really good man.” You pull away from Steve and walk over to Wanda, hugging her. “I think your powers are really cool and I think we should see a movie together soon.” Your cheeks burn with embarrassment, but somehow you’re starting to feel better. You move onto Tony. He doesn’t hesitate to welcome you with open arms. “Thanks for paying for everything. Also I like your music.” Natasha. “You’re the most badass chick I’ve ever met and I want to train with you soon.” Bucky. “Your hair always smells really good and you smile at me in the mornings.” Sam. “Even though, I don’t do it out loud, you make me laugh more than anyone on the team.” Bruce. “I think you’re the smartest guy ever.” _Tony scoffs at this._ Vision. “You make really insightful comments and we should start a book club.” Clint. “You’re a really good dad and your baby is cute.” Thor. “You give me really big hugs and I never return them so…here.” You even attempt to pick Thor up. Scott. “You’re my best friend. Thanks for being nice to me even when I’m not nice to you. I’m going to try to do better with that.” You look back at the group and they’re staring at you with mirthful bemusement.

            “Well…” Steve clears his throat. “Thank you…for all of that, [Name].” He offers a smile. “I’m glad you seem to want to be part of the team.”

            “I do.” You smile. Pietro saunters over to you.

            “Where’s my hug, micuţo?” He pouts. You take advantage of his jutting bottom lip and pull him into a kiss, ignoring the sounds of surprise from around the room.

            “Thanks for the massage.”


End file.
